One Last Word
by Ramonks33
Summary: A spinoff series of my other story, One Last Life. Characters of the Hunger Games write letters to each other, dead to alive, and vice versa. Or dead to dead, or alive to alive. I hope I don't make you cry
1. Chapter 1: Marvel to Clove

One Last Word

**A/N: Hey tributes and others! So, after finishing "One Last Life", I decided to write this spinoff series. It's basically characters writing letters to others. Dead to alive, alive to dead, alive to alive, etc. Cause you know, so many people in this series are, hm…I dunno. What do you call that? Oh right. DEAD.  
It's improbably this'll be weekly, I'll just do it whenever I feel like it. Sorry. And I do my own shippings for these letters (I'm not saying these will all be love letters, but at least probably 50% of them will be.) But if you have requests, write them in your reviews and I'll see what I can do!**

**Let's start this off with the original tributes Katniss had to fight (The 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games)  
**

Dear, Clove  
I know we never talked before I died, and I know it's too late, but I'm still going to write this because someone is a wimp and won't work up the courage to ask you out.  
Clove, y'know Cato likes you, right?  
Oh, damn. I just realized how stupid that sounded. Well, I'm writing this with ink, so no turning back now. Damnit.  
Anyways, he told me. It was the second day of training, and you and Glimmer were plotting Fire Girl's death. Cato and I were just mumbling, when he said that you looked really good. I had asked him why he said that, and he responded it was a passing comment. When I glared at him, however, he caved in.  
He told me everything, Clove. How you were his best friend, and he only volunteered because he didn't want to see you hurt in the Games. But I had known there was more to that. He had been blushing when admitted it, and he tried to act like it was nothing. He kept going, saying he had liked you ever since he was 11 and you were 9. He told me all about the times you fought in the training center back in District 2, and how he'd have to drag you out of there. He said he'd do anything for you. Anything at all.  
But now, we're free of this terrible system. Oh, Clove. Go ask the idiot out for dinner. We're in heaven now. It's okay. No one will mind if you two start sucking face. Oh gosh. Nasty image.  
Never mind. But Clove, he really, really likes you. And I know you like him too; you're just way too stubborn to admit it. And Cato, well, he's a teenage boy with too much testosterone. He's scared you're not ready, or he isn't. But I know, you are ready. So go and ask him out already, so you can finally be together and that you'll finally smile.

From,  
Marvel.


	2. Chapter 2: Foxface to Marvel

One Last Word, chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to The Peacekeepers Daughter for reviewing! I might as well update, since I am bored out of my mind!  
This'll be from the tributes of the 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games. No Quarter Quell victors yet, sorry.**

Dear Marvel,  
I never got to tell you this, but I had observed you the entire time during these Games. I knew you were dangerous, but not as much as Cato or Clove. You were more…emotionally hurt. You had had your heart hurt too many times.  
I still can't believe I gave you the idea to trap that little girl. I regret it so much. But I needed a tool to do my work, because you, as a Career, had all the materials I needed. I needed tributes dead, but I didn't have the tools. Then that night, everything changed. I wasn't careful.  
Our meeting wasn't coincidental. You nearly killed me. In the end, it was my own plot that got you killed. I suggested the net, as she moved like a bird. You had questioned why you should believe me. I said it was the only chance you had, before disappearing into the shadows.  
Rue was killed, and you were too. When I took my life with those berries, I knew I'd have to apologize and face you when I died, but it was worth it. We're sort of alike, once you think about it. Underestimated, when we hold so much more. I'm intelligent. And you're unforgiving. Maybe that's why we didn't win. We couldn't forgive those who have done us wrong. I can't think of anything else to write anymore, Marvel, so please don't murder me when you get this.  
Oh, and Marvel? I do believe I was a little bit in love with you.  
From,  
Finch.


	3. Chapter 3: Thresh to Rue

One Last Word, chapter 3

**A/N: Oh gosh! I am so so sorry for no updates! Nearly a month! I'm terrible, I know. I'm nearly blind right now because my glasses broke and I don't have anything to use, so I apologize if there are spelling mistakes. I can't see the computer screen!  
By the way thanks for all the lovely reviews! Stay gold my friends!**

Dear, Rue  
I am so sorry. So sorry, Rue.  
After the reaping, your father visited me. I was so surprised he would, as the only other people who had said goodbye was my family and none of my "so called" friends. He had sat down in front of me and asked me to protect you.  
I was a little shocked, but then he explained you were the eldest of his six children, and that you were his first and he loved you. He told me about how you would give all the younger children your food in case they looked thin, or how you risked your life to steal extra food. You've never gotten caught, not once. It puzzled me why he was asking me, but then it became clear. He told me you were fast, but combat was not your strongest suit.  
So he asked, no-nearly begged me to protect you. I had promised I would.

During training, I was reluctant to keep my promise, as I saw you swing from bar to bar, and climb the courses as if you were a bird. But when I saw you steal that Career's knife, I had to laugh. You were cheeky, and not everyone can get away with stealing a Career's knife. But then your father's words echoed in my ear. Of course I had to keep my promise. I may be 17, and too old for my age, but I knew what kind of tortures happened in the Games. You were so small and innocent; I just couldn't bring myself to leave you alone.

Interviews came and went, and when I saw you in that dress, I couldn't help but smile. You looked just like the mockingjays at home;  
I never knew it was you that signaled those birds.

Later, in the Games, I tried my best to find you as soon as the bloodbath ended. Hiding in my grain field, I'd peek over trees and grounds to see any sign of you. Once I thought I saw a small boot. But if was just after I'd seen fire Girl. You were following you. She kept my promise for me. She took care of you and promised to keep you safe. I was jealous, but I couldn't complain and kept my distance.

Until the Career came.

When I saw your face up in the sky, I had to fight to keep myself silent. I had promised then and there, I would win for you, Rue. You were dead because not even Fire Girl could keep the promise I broke. I couldn't protect you anymore. So I did the next best thing…I saved her life.  
During the Feast, I thought she was a goner, when that Career girl was ready to slice her up into ribbons, but then I remembered my promise. It was the least I could do to kill that girl. But when I saw that boy kneel next to her, pleading for her life, I knew I had done the wrong thing. He was protecting her, just like I had tried to protect you. And we both failed.

When the final hour came, and I lay upon the ground dying, I swore I could hear your whistle song in my ears. The earth became hazy and my breath was fading. All I could do was thro w my hand up in defeat as the cannon fired.

I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'm sorry I couldn't let another boy keep his promise. But now that we're safe, I'm not letting you out of my sight again. I couldn't keep my promise on earth, so maybe I can keep it here

Yours truly,  
Thresh


End file.
